<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me How This Love Should Be by LunarSapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824655">Tell Me How This Love Should Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSapphic/pseuds/LunarSapphic'>LunarSapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky High (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Canon, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, clueless Layla, fake dates, hand holding, will is extremely oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSapphic/pseuds/LunarSapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that Will is going to homecoming with Gwen Grayson, Layla decides to make him jealous by dating Warren Peace. After weeks of this facade, what will happen to the unlikely couple?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warren Peace/Layla Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, thanks for picking up my fanfic to read haha. It's my first time writing for this fandom and also my first time writing a multi-chap work so please do excuse any slight OOC or pacing issues. Just wanted to get this first chap out quick so I can write the actually juicy parts *cracks knuckles*. I might come back later and edit the parts of this chapter i'm not satisfied with. </p><p>What happens next you ask? The answer will shock you, and it will shock me too, because I haven't even written half of this beast yet. Anyways, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Layla looked back through the years, she couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Warren Peace. Maybe it was that time Will stood her up at The Paper Lantern and Warren listened to her woes even though he didn’t need to. Maybe it was when he agreed to be her homecoming date despite his initial reluctance at the idea. Maybe it was in the quiet moments as they studied together on the quad. Or maybe it was during the one song they danced to at homecoming where he proved to be a better dancer than she expected. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But the one thing Layla knew for sure was that she really started to pay attention to him that day he and Will ended up destroying half the cafeteria in a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Will had told his parents about him being a sidekick, and going through the ordeal of everyone in school feeling the need to express their- unwarranted, unsolicited and extremely patronizing- opinions about the son of two superheroes having no powers, their days at school settled into a regular rhythm of classes and homework. Layla had somewhat gotten used to Warren glaring at Will whenever he was within line of sight. She’d realized that Warren really didn’t do much more than glare at people. Perhaps his bark was bigger than his bite?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At least that was what she thought until that day. The day of the cafeteria fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had started out as a fairly regular day. They caught the bus to school, screaming as it dipped and flew through the air. Classes focused on how they, as hero support, could </span>
  <strike>
    <span>sacrifice themselves for the sake of their hero</span>
  </strike>
  <span> help out their hero in the best way they could. And PE went on in the usual fare, with Lash and Speed remaining unbeatable at Save the Citizen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it all came to head at lunchtime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cafeteria was packed with students from all four grades: sweaty, hormonal and gossip-hungry. As Zach waved Will over to their usual table, Will suddenly slipped, his tray of food flying from his hands and landing... somewhere. Layla was much more concerned about Will, who had fallen on the floor, than where the food had landed. But she should’ve been, because it had splattered all over one Warren Peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren growled and stood up, ready for a fight. Will tried to deescalate the situation but he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to mention Warren’s father and the rest went down in history as the most disastrous semi-fight in the history of the school. Will scampered around the cafeteria while trying to avoid the fireballs Warren threw at him. He weaved through the crowd, jumped on tables, hid behind the walls and ended up crawling under the tables, just to hide from Warren. When they couldn't take it anymore, Layla and her friends stood up and yelled at Warren. After all, Layla felt it was unfair of Warren to be fighting a defenseless person, especially one who may not even be able to awaken his powers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world slowed to a still when Warren turned towards Layla and her friends, anger raging across his face. She realized then that Warren had been holding back this entire time, and she did not want to be on the receiving end of his rage. Not that she had time to change her mind anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could respond more, Will yelled, "Leave my friends alone!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creak of a bench. The click of Warren’s fire going out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gaze. A stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouths agape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One could hear a pin drop in the cafeteria. If this was a superhero movie, now would be the time where the swell of music would prompt the revelation that Will had awoken his powers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will had lifted the table that Warren stood on, clean off the floor, his voice breathless and full of wonder as he whispered,"I'm strong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he tossed the table into the air like it was made of cardboard, and Warren crashed onto the floor. But Warren stood up again, dusting rubble and pieces of plastic off his jacket, smooth as anyone could be standing up from the wreckage of a cafeteria table.  He let the flames light up his arms and yelled something filled with bitterness and a hint of sadness. Something that made Layla’s heart ache. She vaguely wondered how he hadn't lost his voice yet after yelling so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren charged towards Will, hands full of flame and a fireball thrown each second. Amidst the dust of explosions, chaos of sneakers on plastic and screaming, Layla saw a flash of red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fire extinguisher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inspiration struck, and she grabbed ahold of it. Even if Will had just come into his new found powers, he still didn't know how to use them to their fullest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WILL", Layla screamed as she tossed the fire extinguisher to Will. He caught the fire extinguisher and gripped the base as his fingers stubbornly slipped past the hook of the pin. Seeing this, Layla yelled, "PULL THE PIN WILL! PULL THE PIN!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, he gave up and ripped the top right off the fire extinguisher, handle, pin and all. The foam splayed an almost perfect arc, with Warren right in the splash zone. He floundered and fell over as the foam calmed the fire that licked his arms, putting it out entirely. As the mist dissipated, Principal Powers walked into the cafeteria and Layla breathed a sigh of relief. The two boys were soon carted off by the principal, no doubt about to receive an earful from the principal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she looked at their retreating backs, Layla felt that maybe she should fear Warren a lot more than she did. And it's not like she didn't, but she mostly felt pity for the boy. He was clearly going through some stuff if he reacted that badly to someone mentioning his father. She shook her head, leaving the thoughts behind her. This wasn't her problem to deal with and it wasn't something she wanted to sink her hands into. Better to focus on her own problems, especially her very not-so-obvious crush on Will.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red dim light of the restaurant really lent into the sulk Layla was currently stewing in. Will had promised to meet her here 2 hours ago and he still had yet to show. He'd promised to bring her here tonight to make up for neglecting her during lunch. And now here he was, neglecting her again. Layla wasn't sure if she was more disappointed by Will not showing up or in herself for wanting to believe that someway, somehow, he would show up right at that moment and explain away why he was so late. She was so consumed by arranging her vegetables in order of genus that she didn’t notice the restaurant grow quiet, the erhu and guzheng louder now that the sound of conversation didn’t cover it up. So when the busboy approached her table to talk to her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still working on that?” he asked, the clanking of the kitchen audible against the hum of Chinese music they had on the speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she looked up, shock flitting across her face before she recognized Warren Peace in all his glory, apron around his waist and hair tied back in a bun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said softly. Under the dim light of the restaurant, he looked a lot less intimidating than he usually did. Without thinking, she blurted, “We go to school together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re... Stronghold’s friend,” Warren responded, with an almost resigned nod.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Layla sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Warren responded awkwardly, “Want me to heat that up for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to use your powers outside of school,” Layla whispered conspiratorially, leaning in towards him unconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just gonna stick it in the microwave,” Warren mimicked her tone of voice, leaning towards her in kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla breathed out a laugh at that, and her traitorous mouth continued, “Ah. I was... supposed to be meeting Will here. But, um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at Warren and before she could think about whether this was a good idea or not, she asked, “You wanna sit down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After looking over his shoulder to check on his co-workers, he said, “I think I can spare a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla eyed him as he slid into the booth across from her. Flicking his wrist, he lit a flame on his index finger to light the candle on the table. She giggled when he gazed at her through the glow of the candlelight. And before she knew it, she was spilling her heart out to him, as if she’d known him for years instead of the last few minutes and that brief moment when she faced him down in the cafeteria fight. Maybe it was the fact that she was in a vulnerable emotional state after Will broke his promise to her, or maybe it was the soft expression on Warren’s face as he listened to her. But after rambling on for some time, she started telling him about stories from her childhood. She even told him the story about how she and Will became best friends after growing lima beans together in first grade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm… and falling for him, was that before or </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lima beans,” Warren asked after a thoughtful silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Layla spluttered, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with Will Strongh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren raised his eyebrows skeptically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it that obvious?” She cringed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Warren broke the news to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Layla sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why don’t you tell him?” Warren asked, incredulous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to tell him, but there's two problems. He likes somebody else, and she’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Warren considered her words and continued, “You know what I think? To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that is really deep,” Layla breathed. Not once did she consider that Warren had such a hidden side to him, what with his reputation as an unapproachable bad boy. And to top it off, it was pretty good advice for her current situation. He really was a good listener, nodding at the right places, frowning when she mentioned something outrageous, and sincerely giving his thoughts on what she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and your lucky numbers are four, sixteen, five, and forty-nine,” his next words abruptly cut short the mood and she shook her head as she laughed. The moment didn’t last long, because the cook yelled something angry in Cantonese and he responded in kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go,” he rolled his eyes, sliding out the booth. Layla smiled as he passed her the fortune cookie slip, “See you around hippie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode off, continuing his previous conversation with the cook in Cantonese. As she gazed at his retreating back, Layla reflected, thinking that she really shouldn’t have judged Warren based on first impressions. He was much sweeter than he made himself seem at school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armed with his advice, she was determined to ask Will to the homecoming dance the next day. Just thinking about making the first step lifted some of the weight off her chest, and she realized she wasn’t as angry at Will as she thought she would be. Even though the thought of confessing unnerved her, she was only asking Will to homecoming. Baby steps. And maybe if she was lucky, they would start dating soon after. What was the worst that could happen? It’s not like Will was already going to the dance with Gwen Grayson. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Layla decides to go to homecoming with Warren to make Will jealous when Will confesses that he's going with Gwen. What will happen when Will starts to question Layla on her relationship with Warren?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Will strolled up to their usual spot as they waited for the school bus, a perk in his step. Layla held out a fortune cookie in her hand, glaring as he neared her. Hoping he would at least remember his missed appointment with her the night before. However, he took the fortune cookie from her and chomped on it without hesitation. He recited the fortune on the slip that he’d removed from the cracker and glanced up at her happily. When he still didn’t remember, she looked at him expectantly, eyebrows raised. It was only then did he look back down at the fortune cookie before raising his head in guilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, ohhh. Oh, I totally spaced. Argh, I’m sorry. I- I know you must want to kill me,” Will apologized.-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s the opposite. I have something to tell you,” Layla smiled at him hopefully. While she was still a little angry at Will, she wasn’t about to let what happened the night before ruin her good mood. After all, she had finally decided to make a move after years of silently pining after Will. Plus, she really couldn’t stay mad at Will for too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asked in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you first,” Layla let him go first, sure that nothing could stop her while she was on a roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it’s about homecoming”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Me too!” Layla was gleeful. Maybe Will had finally seen the light and was going to ask her to homecoming? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going with Gwen Grayson!” Will exclaimed. The sentence felt like a slam in her chest, and Layla tried to keep up her smile, although it felt more painful now than anything. He continued, oblivious to the change in her expression, and rambled on excitedly, “Can you believe it? Me, a freshman, going with the most amazing girl at Sky High!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome,” Layla felt like her heart had been hacked in two slowly with a chainsaw. But before she or Will could say more, the school bus rolled up to the sidewalk and they boarded the bus to school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had settled into the school bus and it took off into the air in its usual fashion, did Will remember their dropped conversation from earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah I almost forgot. What's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> homecoming news?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going too!” Layla squeaked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think fast, what kind of news could I possibly have. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Who with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who with?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, who am I going with. Shit shit shit. Ethan’s out, he’ll immediately tell Will that it’s not true. Zack is probably going to ask Magenta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, who asked you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Oooooh</span></em><span> who asked me,” Layla dragged out the “oh” as much as possible so she mentally sifted through the remaining guys she knew from school. The first name that popped into her head was,</span> <span> “Warren Peace.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla wanted to mentally slap herself when the name passed her lips. Out of all the guys in school, she had picked the worst possible option. Would he even agree to be her homecoming date? Sure, they’d had a heart to heart the night before, but that was mostly her spilling her guy problems to Warren. He’d just happened to be there to listen. Plus he seemed quite content to play the lone wolf role in school. How well did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Warren for him to do this for her though? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she did know for a fact was that Will was distinctly not happy about this arrangement. He still pestered Layla about her chosen homecoming date as they passed through the halls after getting their books from their lockers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warren Peace? You can’t be serious. Layla, the guy’s a psycho! And, he’s my biggest enemy. H-how could you go with him? When did you even start hanging out?” Will questioned. That last question in particular stung at a recently tender part of her heart. Oh if only he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exasperated at Will’s prejudice and the irony of the situation, Layla snapped, “Last night. Eight o’clock. The Paper Lantern,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned on her heel and walked into the classroom before Will could say any more. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Telling Will that she was going to homecoming with Warren, of course, meant that she had to actually ask said person to homecoming with her. Warren was older than her, which meant that they did not have any classes in common, so it only left her with lunchtime to seek him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t very hard to find Warren in the cafeteria. After all, he sat at the same table everyday. Plus, the fact that everyone gave him a wide berth for fear of angering him helped too. It was probably more the latter than the former. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she spotted him, Layla sat herself opposite him without asking and greeted him cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do or say anything last night to make you think this is okay?” Warren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, that’s so funny but seriously you’re never going to believe what happened,” Warren raised his eyebrows as he watched Layla word vomit in the span of one breath, “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> about to ask Will to homecoming, when, wouldn't cha know it, I told him I was going with you instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember that being the plan,” Warren responded, irritated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, their conversation was interrupted when Magenta plopped down next to Layla and started talking about homework. Even the great Warren Peace couldn’t chase her away. And then Zack and Ethan decided to take the empty spaces on both sides of Warren. He gave up trying to get rid of them when they seemed impervious to his intimidating aura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone else need a homecoming date?” Warren asked through clenched teeth, fed up with the group of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Warren you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>cra~zy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Layla sang the last word, dragging it out longer and louder than necessary. She eyed Will as he passed behind Warren, and Warren realized what was going on as he followed her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I promise, I’ll make this as painless as possible,” Layla pleaded, her eyes big and full. A drop in an ocean of desperation and one-sided love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re not doing this just cuz you like me or anything,” Warren didn’t even try to mince his words, “you’re doing this to get to Stronghold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”, Layla admitted, slightly unsure of what answer she should give for Warren to agree to be her homecoming date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m in,” he smiled brilliantly, mixed with something sharp and predatory. “But I’m not renting a tux,” he spat, his smile immediately fading. Disgusted by the number of people surrounding him, he snatched his bag and stalked off, slamming into Zach’s shoulder on the way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla should have felt satisfied now that she’d achieved her objective, but something still bothered her. It was an itch at the edge of her mind, unreachable and unknowable. It bugged her all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla wasn’t stupid. She knew how enamored Will was with Gwen, and seeing how oblivious he usually was, she really didn’t expect him to bring up the topic of The Paper Lantern again. Especially now that he was sucked into the high of being popular due to his newfound powers. To her, it was a gone case and should’ve been left in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But little did she expect Will to show up at her door one weekend, Chinese takeout in hand and a sheepish smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said, uncertainty marring his usual confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d be in. I really am sorry about the other night so I thought I’d-,” he paused, shaking the bag of Chinese take out food in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on in,” Layla responded, opening the door wider and letting him into her house with a familiarity that could only be cultivated from having done this her entire life. She led him up to her loft, and they sat themselves in their usual seats next to each other, their legs dangling off the ledge of her window. It used to be large enough for the both of them when they were little kids, but as they outgrew it, Layla insisted that she wanted it modified to seat the both of them. Her parents acquiesced and let her modify her window into a modest alcove fit for two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will had gotten mala noodles with yong tau foo to share, barring all meat of course. They split the food evenly and they dug in, quiet but for the sounds of eating and the birds in the surrounding trees. The spices slowly numbed Layla’s tongue, a very fitting companion to the silence that enveloped her and Will. It was very different from the usual silence that accompanied them when they used to hang out; there was much for both of them to say but neither wanted to be the first to break the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla took pity on Will when she saw him struggling with the mala noodles, his face red and his forehead sweaty. After all, he was never one to really eat spicy food, and mala was at an extreme end of the spectrum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have you been, Will?  You haven’t visited in months and we barely talk in school anymore,” Layla asked as she gently took the bowl of noodles from Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked even more sheepish after hearing that. There had never been a time in their lives where Layla had to ask him how he was doing, because they did almost everything together. He shook his head and responded, “Yeah, I really am sorry about that. You know, Gwen and Penny and the rest don’t really like mingling with sidekicks. I’m trying my best to change their minds but it’s so easy to get caught up in their vibe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla raised her eyebrows, unimpressed, “Look, Will, I couldn’t be happier that you’re putting yourself out there more and making so many new friends. But I’d appreciate it if you hung out with us more often, and not exclusively the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero crowd</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sometimes I feel like I’ll completely lose touch with you,” she added sadly, eyes dropping to the bowl of food on her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know Layla. And I’m really sorry about that. But I feel that way about you too,” Will paused at that last word, unsure if he should go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla looked at him inquisitively, “What do you mean Will? I don’t think I’ve changed that much, have I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will pursed his lips like he was trying to think of the right words but couldn’t find them. In the end, he seemed to give up and blurted out, “Why are you going to homecoming with Warren? The guy’s my enemy, Layla, and he ATTACKED me in the cafeteria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing what he just said, Will quickly backtracked and explained, “Like, look, I don’t expect you to see all my enemies as your personal enemies, but you can’t deny that the guy’s dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really Will? Is that what you want to ask me about?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon Layla, how do you answer Will now. Damn him and his surprisingly sharp instincts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Layla. What if he does something to you? It’s not like you guys are dating so how did you end up going to homecoming together?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Something he said gave her an idea, though, and before she could think about whether or not she should say it, she quickly responded, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Warren and I are dating.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey folks! Thanks for reading chapter 2! If you can't tell, I've been craving mala recently lol. </p><p>From the next chapter onward I'll be uploading each chapter every Sunday (in my timezone). Hopefully I can keep up with the schedule haha but we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you don’t have to worry about him hurting me, because we like each other,” Layla smiled as naturally as she could and patted Will’s hand, trying to seem reassuring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?</span>
  </em>
  <span> THAT'S EVEN WORSE!” Will yelled, yanking his hand away from Layla. She blinked and looked down at her now empty hand, and Will settled down, slightly guilty, “sorry, sor- I- I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just, that’s even worse? You guys will be together more often, won’t he have more chances to hurt you? I bet he’s only doing this to get to me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla didn’t know who she wanted to smack more now, herself for lying through her teeth, or Will for being so… prejudiced and hypocritical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he wanted to hurt me, don’t you think he would’ve done that already? And not everything’s about you, Will. He’s not dating me to get to you. Have you ever asked yourself why Gwen is spending so much time with you?” Layla all but spat that last question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does Gwen have to do with this?” Will asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything! It’s cuz of her that you’re getting sucked into the hero crowd and spending so little time with us,” Layla replied, and muttered under her breath, “and she’s not even all that great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least she’s better than Warren! And aren’t you just jealous that Gwen is so much better than you?” Will yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? I am NOT jealous of Gwen Grayson,” Layla scowled as she yelled back, “since you like her so much, why don’t you go spend time with Little Miss Perfect Grayson instead of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine then! I really WILL spend all my time with Gwen!” Will snapped, slamming his bowl down and storming out of her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! I don’t want to listen to you judge Warren when you don’t even know the guy!” Layla yelled back, seething to the tips of her fingers and toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even know why she was so angry, but it was all she felt as she watched Will leave her front door. He didn’t even look back as he stalked down the path away from her house. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, Layla found herself in The Paper Lantern, shoving food around her plate and hoping that the cushions would swallow her whole. Warren had popped by to nudge her a few times already but she was stewing in a never before seen mixture of righteous anger, guilt, disappointment and sadness, so he let her be. It was only when he sat down opposite her near closing hour did she respond.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hippie. What happened to all that annoyingly chirpy personality of yours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Warren,” Layla sighed dejectedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, did somebody die? Please don’t cry, I’m not equipped to handle that kind of water works,” Warren responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will and I had a fight, over Gwen of all people. And he wouldn’t stop asking me why we’re going to homecoming together,” Layla grumbled. Warren might not have heard her if he wasn’t specifically paying attention to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, that is, uh, unfortunate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I told him we were dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, alright,” Warren replied, before spluttering. It was a good thing he wasn’t drinking anything at that point in time, otherwise he would’ve choked on it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me? You what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m really sorry I told him we were dating without asking you first. It’s just, he asked if we were, and I panicked, so it kinda slipped out,” Layla paused before continuing, “I understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me anymore. I brought this on myself. I shouldn’t’ve even told Will we were going to homecoming together. It's just, I get so worked up when I’m around him, and he’s always talking about Gwen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hippie,” Warren barely breathed out the words, having just processed the words coming out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m royally fucked, aren’t I?” Layla groaned into her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, never knew you could swear. I thought you were too much of a goody two-shoes for that. But yes, you are, as you put it, royally fucked,” Warren raised his eyebrows in amusement while Layla glared at him through her fingers, though without much heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks so much Warren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no problem. Anytime,” Warren smirked, then lapsed into a thoughtful silence, “Hm, I don’t mind fake dating you though. If it's to get to Stronghold. But no hugging, and I’m not taking you out on dates so don’t expect anything fancy. And you’re not allowed to get mushy on me, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla perked up at his words. She almost couldn’t believe that he’d agreed to be her homecoming date before, and now here he was, saying he’d fake date her. Gratefulness and relief flooded her voice and she slumped into the cushion behind her, “really? You’d do that for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m doing it to get to Stronghold,” Warren deadpanned, shifting slightly uncomfortably, “and don’t forget what I just told you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course. No hugging and no dates,” Layla nodded her head vigorously. The orchid on the table lifted itself with renewed life and bloomed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren grunted in acknowledgement and stood up, “gotta close up soon, hippie. You better get going too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Thanks so much for today Warren!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand in response, and Layla felt somewhat bittersweet looking at his retreating back. Her supposed “enemy” was helping her out in her most vulnerable and desperate moments, while her relationship with her best friend was dangerously close to fracturing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s high school, am I right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday found Warren sitting at the edge of the field doing homework. The trees provided ample shade and a spring breeze blew through them; it was a green canopy away from the troubles of the real world. Except Layla found him almost immediately after the bell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey cutie~” Layla plopped down next to him on the grass and snuggled up close to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too</span>
  </em>
  <span> close for comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about calling me cutie?” Warren grumbled, “ and being mushy?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Layla acquiesced and sat back. “But do you want me to call you hothead instead of cutie? And I think we should come up with our cover story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren chewed on her words with a frown and replied, “why can’t you just call me Warren. And do we really need a cover story? Can’t you just leave me alone unless we’re in public? Do you have to invade my personal time like this? Speaking of which, how did you even find me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla ticked off her fingers as she responded to his questions, “well first of all, calling each other by a cute pet name will cement our status as a couple. Plus, you call me hippie so I get to call you by a pet name too. Yes, we do need a cover story, because my friends and maybe some other people will start to ask questions. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the most well-known person in this school, aside from Will. But don’t worry about it, I’ll cover that part and you just need to tell me if you’re okay with it. As for spending time with you when we’re alone, well, I like you as a person and I like talking to you so here I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Layla shrugged and Warren raised his eyebrows in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and I found you because the trees told me you were here. You know I can grow and talk to plants right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes, “fine, fine. Do whatever you want, hippie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla gleefully clapped her hands together and continued, “ok alright. So, I thought about it and I think that we should just go with what already happened, and just make some minor tweaks along the way. We’ll say that we met at The Paper Lantern that time Will stood me up, and you asked me to homecoming then. From then on, I went to see you at work pretty often and that’s how we started dating! Plus, we can start eating lunch together and maybe we can study on the quad green together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah, fine.” Warren gave a non-committal answer, opting to go back to doing his homework. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that sealed the deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of their break in comfortable silence, the only sounds were  the whistling of the wind and the scratch of pen on paper. And when the bell signaled the end of break, Layla and Warren took their time to meander back to class. She’d somehow slipped her hand into his at some point in time on their walk back, and he cared too little to bother asking her to remove her hand. At least, that was what he told himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into school like that led to an immediate splattering of whispers, and Layla knew she should prepare herself to be questioned by her friends the next time she saw them in class. Which would start in 5 minutes.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved goodbye to Warren as they went their separate ways, and prepared herself for the battlefield. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla had been prepared for the questions. What she hadn’t expected was for Magenta to corner her in the broom closet, lock the cubicle door behind her, and stare at her with an almost disappointed look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeeyyyy, Magenta. Is this necessary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when were you and Warren dating? Why didn’t you tell me?” Magenta folded her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, you’re kinda scaring me here, Magenta. We only just started dating recently? I didn’t realize you wanted to hear about my very uninteresting love life,” Layla tried to maintain an innocent quality to her voice, glad that it didn’t shake as much as she expected it to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UNINTERESTING? Layla, please. It’s like watching a prime time drama seeing your disastrous attempts at getting Will’s attention, and now you’re suddenly dating Warren Peace and going to homecoming with him? I know what you’re doing, girl. Plus, Warren’s pretty hot. So spill the gory details: how did you two get together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? Trying to get Will’s attention? Wh-what are you- do you even hear yourself?” Layla scoffed, waving her hands wildly. All Magenta had to do was raise her eyebrows skeptically and Layla caved, pouting. “Ok, fine. He agreed to fake date me to get Will jealous. Don’t tell anyone, okay? This is a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magenta nodded her head sagely, “Of course, I won’t tell anyone. So I’m trusting you to tell me how your relationship progresses, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Layla blinked at Magenta, unsure of how to process the words that came out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magenta rolled her eyes, “I’m living vicariously through your terrible decision to fake date Warren when you can just jump him and get him to date you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- we are not going to- Warren doesn’t like- he wouldn’t- I like Will!” Layla stuttered, finally getting out the last 3 words with confidence. Magenta patted her sympathetically on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now you think you do. But trust me, I’ve read enough fanfiction to know how this ends. And have you seen how Warren acts around you? That boy would def date you for real if you asked.” At Layla’s vehement denial, however, Magenta gave in and shrugged, “okay fine. But give me updates on how you and lover boy are doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, she waved and sauntered off to class. It was only 10 minutes later did Layla feel confident enough to leave the broom closet without her face looking like the colour of begonias. Somehow or another, she’d made her way back to class before the start of the next class. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo sorry for the late update. Life has been rather busy for me recently, but I'll try to get the next chapter out in 2 weeks~ </p><p>The first part of this chapter was really hard for me to write and it took me like 3 rewrites before I was satisfied haha. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later that day, Zack and Ethan both asked their share of questions. And so did members of the student body Layla didn’t even know existed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Convincing Zack and Ethan into thinking she and Warren were dating was a piece of cake. They didn’t ask too many questions on the how or why, because Ethan ended up fanboying and asking a lot of very obscure questions about Warren; Layla had to promise to get back to him about most of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for the people who approached her, they ranged from curious onlookers who wanted to ask questions, to gossipers wanting her to spill the tea, to students warning her about Warren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was that one random kid who walked up to her in the middle of the hallway with a bouquet of flowers so large it towered over his head.. Layla had seen him from the corner of her eye, sensing the flowers that quivered in his arms, feeling pity for whoever was going to be confessed to by him. And then he stopped right in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, Layla Williams, will you go to homecom-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOPE, I don’t even know you. I’m already going with Warren, so please ask someone else,” she stepped back, shooting him down before he even finished his sentence. And if Magenta hadn’t grabbed her hand to calm her down, she would’ve flung him out of the window on reflex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Andrew! If you’d please consider-” he tried to persuade her, attempting to push the outrageous bouquet of flowers into her arms. But before he could do that, a solid mass of black leather blocked him, and the guy named Andrew scampered backwards several steps. “Oh-oh h-h-hey Warren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla breathed a sigh of relief while Magenta snickered next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing, Andrew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noth-nothing Warren. Jus- I was just gonna give this to Layla and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, and what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, se-see-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you approach her again, I’ll flambe you till your bones turn to ash.” Warren growled, to which Andrew nodded, before he ran off into the distance screaming. Then, Warren turned to the crowd that had gathered and announced, “If anyone wants to bring up our relationship in front of us, I’ll do to you what I told that guy just now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was how Warren stopped people from approaching Layla up front. But it didn’t stop the Sky High gossip mill from running its course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the week, Magenta would inform Layla of every new conspiracy behind the reason for her and Warren’s relationship, and she would cackle gleefully at Layla’s reaction every time. How she could manage to keep up with all the contradictory stories and narratives, Layla would never know. Magenta’s favourite, which was also the strongest contender amongst the many theories, was that Layla had managed to grow herself a fruit with magical properties, one that caused the recipient to fall madly in love with them. Layla wanted to laugh bitterly when she heard that one; if she had truly created a fruit like that, Warren wasn’t the one she would’ve used it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the week, Layla persisted in spending lunch with Warren, and when he felt like studying on the quad he would message her. So she could say that she was somewhat successful at keeping up the pretence when, by the end of the week, the rumours seemed to have concluded that they were, indeed, in a mutually consensual relationship. Although there was still the occasional whisper about Layla’s magical love fruit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of it all, Layla could confidently say that she really did enjoy Warren’s company, and studying together with him was even more productive than doing it herself. Since he was a year older, he could help her when she got stuck, and he wasn’t stingy about giving it to her either. So when the weekend arrived, she didn’t hesitate to message him and ask if he wanted to study together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla was, however, surprised when Warren agreed to study over at her house without much protest. When she told Magenta this, the goth only smirked and rolled her eyes condescendingly in a I-told-you-so manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft rumble of an engine told Layla that Warren had arrived. She opened her front door in time to see him slide gracefully off his motorcycle and shake his hair free of the helmet. The afternoon sun scattered through the leaves of the tree he stood under, making the red streak in his hair brighter and his brown eyes glow a low amber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Warren” Layla called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he replied, slinging his bag over a shoulder as he strode up to her position at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made it! I almost thought you wouldn’t come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was actually on my way to work. Took a wrong turn and ended up here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla rolled her eyes as she giggled and led him through the house to her room. Ivy and morning glory clung to the columns of her four poster bed, while honeysuckle and cherry blossom hung from the ceiling along with some other plant she was experimenting with. Hydrangea and chrysanthemum sat along the edge of her window panes, next to 3 pots of succulents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, she’d use her study table or alcove, but both were a bit too tight for two people to study together. So she’d tidied up her room the night before, and cleared a space for a low coffee table for them to share. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your room is very… green,” Warren raised his eyebrows as he gazed at the plants that seemed to grow out of her ceiling. He sat down at the coffee table and started unloading books from his bag. “Did you grow all of these from seeds or with your powers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of the ones that are hanging from the ceiling were made with my powers, but I planted the rest from seeds I picked out and helped them grow along the way!” Layla explained as she sat down opposite him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re pretty, and they suit you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Layla said as a slight blush spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well, should we get started?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the sound of pencil on paper and pages flipping a sound constant. Halfway through, Layla’s mother came up with a pot of peach green tea and a bowl of fruits, so they decided to take a break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did Stronghold do this time?” Warren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will? I don’t understand?” Layla furrowed her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well we’re not currently at school so I thought you called me over to complain about Stronghold,” Warren elaborated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla blinked rapidly before frowning, “No! I called you over because I like spending time with you? Did you think I only talked to you to complain about Will? Or that I only talked to you because we’re dating to get to Will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… kinda?” Warren looked thoughtful, “You’re not? Huh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla’s frown deepened and she reached for his hand; hers was soft, and cool, and smaller than his, and definitely didn’t make his heart race, “of course not! I’m sorry I made you think that, but recently I’ve started to enjoy spending time with you, and your company makes me feel… relaxed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Warren stared straight into her eyes, those eyes that seemed to see into his very soul and pull words from his mouth he never knew he had in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course!” She smiled at him brilliantly, an oasis in the desert that was his life. The thought scared him, and yet it thrilled him all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I haven’t spoken to Will in a while, not since we fought. And I don't think you’ll have to worry about fake dating me for much longer if this goes on, because he definitely hates me now.” Layla withdrew her hands onto her lap, leaving an ache, an itch, telling Warren to hold on tight and never let go. As she stared down at the table, it was hard for him to see her expression when her hair curtained her face like that, but he could almost imagine the sadness she was trying to hide. He felt a pang in his heart at her words, and tried to convince himself that it was sympathy for her situation rather than the thought of not having her by his side as often after they ended their fake relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll come around eventually. Didn’t you tell me that you guys have argued before and you’ll make up once both of you calm down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s never been this bad before though, and it’s never been over someone else.” Layla sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you know what I think? If you’re destined to be together, then you’ll get through this eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Layla smiled sadly and looked up at him, “Thanks for listening to me, but I think I should prepare for the worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, sure.” Warren nodded as silence once again descended. They went back to studying but Layla was the only one really doing work. Warren’s mind wandered as he scribbled in the margins of his notebook, even as he looked at it in concentration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, she’s sad. What would dad do if this was him and mum? Hug her? I don’t think she’d be okay with that, we’re not that close. Buy her cake?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it was Layla’s mother who released Warren from his internal war when she announced that dinner was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An evening filled with warm food and laughter later, Warren found himself at the entryway, reluctant to leave a place for the first time in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could change his mind, he made a split second decision and turned around, leaning against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uhm, so my boss gave me some tickets to the flower market the other day… wanna go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flower market?” Layla considered it. “Like, the one that’s going on in Brightcastle next week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Warren said, trying to shrug nonchalantly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! I should be free next weekend. Let me know when your shift ends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I’ll text you. See ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in school!” Layla smiled, watching as Warren made his way to his motorcycle. “Drive safe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand at her in acknowledgement and jumped onto the motorcycle. The stars above twinkled and bid their farewell, as she watched the red lights of his motorcycle trail into the night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>